1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oral orthosis for reducing snoring and sleep apnea symptoms comprising a maxilla palate plate (1) having a front edge at the front teeth, a back edge at the soft palatum and two sides edges at the molar rows and, attached thereon, fixing means (2) to fix the plate in the oral cavity and a tongue positioning device (3), wherein the tongue positioning device (3) comprises a pellotte (3b) attached to a pellotte bar (3a) mounted into the plate with a spring wire (3c and 3d) engaged to press the pellotte against the tongue when positioned in the oral cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 40 26602 describes such an oral orthosis for preventing snoring. This orthosis has a small maxilla palate plate to which is attached a spring as the tongue position device. The plate is in the form of an arc fitted to the upper row of teeth. The orthosis is anchored in the oral cavity with wires that attach the plate to the teeth.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,852 an improved oral orthosis is described wherein the blocking of the airway is better prevented by the maxilla plate extending to cover and support also the soft tissue of the palate moll, wherein the extension preferably covers a sensitive area at which the nerve concentration is high and where the plate at that area has an opening or recess to relieve pressure to that sensitive area.